stardewvalleyvietnamfandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Sebastian
|Bạn bè = |Tình trạng hôn nhân = No|Quà tặng yêu thích = }} __TOC__ Sebastian is a villager who lives in Pelican Town. He's one of the ten characters available to marry.http://stardewvalley.net/dev-update-12/ Sebastian lives in the basement of his mother Robin's carpenter shop, north of town. Schedule |- | Sunday-Thursday Thursday (11th & 25th) *When not good friends with Abigail Thursday (4th, 18th, 25th year 2 (11th?)) Friday Saturday Rainy day (option 1) Rainy day (option 2) Egg Hunt Festival |} |- | Sunday-Thursday Thursday(4th) Thursday (25th) *When not good friends with Abigail Friday Saturday Rainy day (option 1) Rainy day (option 2) |} |- | Leaves room more than he did in the Spring and Summer Monday-Wednesday Thursday Thursday (11th) *When not good friends with Abigail Friday Saturday Sunday Rainy day (option 1) Rainy day (option 2) |} |- | Sunday - Wednesday Thursday Friday Saturday |} Monday |} Relationships Sebastian lives with his step-dad Demetrius, along with his mother Robin and half-sister Maru. Robin sometimes calls him Sebby. He feels that Maru is treated better than he is, and during Winter will talk about building a snow-goon that Demetrius demands he removes; he will then angrily question what his step-father's problem is. Sebastian is good friends with Sam; the two can be found hanging out at Sam's house or at the Saloon playing pool. They also stand together at festivals. During the Flower Dance, if not dancing with the player, Sebastian dances with Abigail. It is very helpful to try and get him to two or more hearts as soon as you can because he does spend a lot of time in his room. Gifts For an explanation on friendship points/hearts and how gifts increase them, please visit the Social page. Birthday Best Universal Loves Good Universal Likes Neutral Universal Neutral Bad Universal Dislikes Worst Universal Hates Heart Events Two Hearts Four Hearts Six Hearts * * To achieve a score of A: choose healer, go through the front door, attack then shield from the skeleton, go through the green glowy room, destroy the capsules and heal Sebastien's wizard. Sebastian is grateful, and he single-handedly defeats the boss. |video = }} Eight Hearts Ten Hearts Marriage Give Sebastian a Mermaid's Pendant to begin your Engagement & Marriage. Behavior Sebastian exhibits 2 notable behaviors once married. :1: Taking care of tasks for you ::Watering all crops on your farm (only in Spring, Summer, and Fall) ::Repairing broken fences. ::Feeding all Animals ::Watering your Dog's/Cat's bowl :2: Occasionally gifting you items in the morning. If inventory is full, you will not receive the item. ::Consumable items ::Items from The Mines Dialogue Updates after Marriage Asking player how their day was. Cheering player on during farm chores. If you reach 13 hearts after marriage and give a single character a "best" gift and return home at night, a new dialogue will appear. Portraits File:Sebastian.png File:Sebastian_Happy.png File:Sebastian_Concerned.png File:Sebastian_Smile.png File:Sebastian_Annoyed.png File:Sebastian_Blush.png File:Sebastian_Working_1.png File:Sebastian_Working_2.png Timeline Sebastian's look evolved over the years the game was in development. Here's a timeline showing how ConcernedApe's art and Sebastian's style changed over the years before the game was launched. References